


Every shape of heat

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, ReiKao implicita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il primo dei loro abbracci fu decisamente bagnato.In riva a un mare benigno e maligno allo stesso tempo, Chiaki aveva dato il primo vero contatto umano a Kanata, quel qualcosa che gli aveva rivelato la dimensione dei propri stessi sensi.Era stato un poco doloroso: il ragazzo aveva provato la sensazione di un calore capace di sciogliere quella barriera che si era creato attorno – o che qualcuno lo aveva indotto a creare.Non era stata sgradevole, aveva detto, ed era stato vero.Chiaki era sempre stato così, capace di fare le più grandi cose spontaneamente, meraviglie che solo un uomo come lui avrebbe potuto compiere. E Kanata lo ha amato, lo ama per questo motivo.Quel loro primo abbraccio aveva sancito l’inizio di ogni cosa. Per loro come persone, per loro come compagni, per loro come amanti.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 2
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Every shape of heat

**Every shape of heat**  


  
Il primo dei loro abbracci fu decisamente bagnato.  
In riva a un mare benigno e maligno allo stesso tempo, Chiaki aveva dato il primo vero contatto umano a Kanata, quel qualcosa che gli aveva rivelato la dimensione dei propri stessi sensi.  
Era stato un poco doloroso: il ragazzo aveva provato la sensazione di un calore capace di sciogliere quella barriera che si era creato attorno – o che qualcuno lo aveva indotto a creare.  
Non era stata sgradevole, aveva detto, ed era stato vero. Kanata all’epoca non sapeva ancora di poter desiderare qualcosa o di averne necessità. D’altronde, un dio aveva una sola funzione, specialmente secondo quel credo in cui era stato cresciuto: esaudire desideri, rimanere il tramite attraverso il quale gli altri avrebbero trovato soddisfazione, e la morte e la distruzione sarebbero rimaste ben lontane da quella terra.  
Congelate in un freddo artificiale, la carne e l’anima di Kanata non avevano mai avuto mezzi con cui esprimersi. Eppure, era sembrato così semplice, tanto semplice che persino un essere umano era in grado di farlo.  
Chiaki aveva tremato contro di lui, il cuore nel petto aveva battuto così forte – e il suo, d’istinto, si era allineato allo stesso ritmo. Si ricordò nel tempo l’impressione delle sue dita, contro la pelle, che come un marchio a fuoco che si era incisa in lui per sempre. Pochi attimi davvero per rivoluzionare il mondo di un essere umano e di un dio assieme.  
Chiaki era sempre stato così, capace di fare le più grandi cose spontaneamente, meraviglie che solo un uomo come lui avrebbe potuto compiere. E Kanata lo ha amato, lo ama per questo motivo.  
Quel loro primo abbraccio aveva sancito l’inizio di ogni cosa. Per loro come persone, per loro come compagni, per loro come amanti.  
  
  
Il secondo dei loro abbracci se lo scambiarono con addosso una divisa che odorava ancora di nuovo.  
Sopra un palco decisamente troppo grande per due persone, davanti a una platea per metà vuota per metà scettica, coperti di sudore e di fatica. Gli occhi di Chiaki avevano brillato, quando si era rivolto a lui, e il suo sorriso era diventato davvero grandissimo – una gioia così sincera e profonda che aveva smosso qualcosa dentro Kanata, sorprendendolo. Chiaki si era avvicinato svelto e lo aveva stretto, sollevato da terra. Aveva chiamato il suo nome per almeno tre volte prima che Kanata rispondesse e, contagiato dalla sua allegria, lo avesse richiamato altrettante volte.  
Si era sporto in avanti e aveva ricambiato l’abbraccio, che a quel punto aveva perso un poco l’equilibrio.  
Ryusetai blu, Ryusetai rosso. Questo erano diventati, loro due.  
La musica era finita da poco, lasciato un vuoto riempito dalle risate di Chiaki.  
Un po’ più caldo, appena un po’ più caldo.  
  
  
A un certo punto, Kanata aveva perso il conto degli abbracci che aveva ricevuto da Chiaki.  
Aveva perso il conto anche delle occasioni e dei motivi, dei luoghi in cui accadeva. Bastava un’occhiata appena, certe volte neanche quella. Certe volte, aveva imparato Kanata a darglielo per primo, a stringerlo come Chiaki aveva fatto titubante e maldestro la primissima volta.  
Chiaki era sempre felice tra le sue braccia, così come Kanata lo era tra quelle di lui.  
Si era pian piano abituato a quel calore così particolare, che apparteneva solo al suo Chiaki. Non gli faceva più male essere tanto stretto, anzi lo riempiva di una gratificazione e di una sicurezza che non trovava più così strane, non più così estranee. Nel proprio umano sentire aveva trovato lui, aveva trovato il proprio spirito per lui e grazie a lui, e questo era un dono di cui non aveva mai saputo di aver bisogno.  
La forma del sorriso di Chiaki era diventata la propria, così come la sua felicità e la sua gioia. Chiaki che lo cercava e lo trovava, Chiaki che era l’unico calore che non solo sopportasse con piacere, ma che ricercasse attivamente – lui, che odiava così tanto le cose calde, sentiva necessario il contatto e la vicinanza con l’altro.  
Quel loro abbraccio poi si era esteso, aveva trovato altre persone su cui posarsi.  
Lui aveva trovato non solo i ragazzi dei Ryusetai, ma anche le Oddballs e Kaoru e Souma. Il suo essere umano si era esteso a qualsiasi relazione avesse, trovando mille differenze e tante piacevoli caratteristiche che lo avevano reso unico, pieno di sfaccettature. Li aveva amati e li ama ancora tutti, capace di propagare quel calore che Chiaki aveva messo dentro di lui perché si conoscesse meglio e potesse conoscere il mondo.  
Anche Chiaki amava altra gente, oltre lui. Forse un po’ troppa gente, ma era anche quello il bello di Chiaki. I ragazzi del basket, gli amici della sua classe, persino Eichi Tenshouin rientrava nelle sue grazie, in barba a qualsiasi concetto di rancore. Kaoru gli aveva spiegato cosa fosse la gelosia, ma Kanata non provava niente di simile al possesso quando vedeva Chiaki così felice anche con gli altri, con chiunque.  
Chiaki lo accendeva tutte le volte che lo toccava e questo lo faceva ridere, sorridere, vivere. Kanata aveva cominciato ad amare Chiaki ancora prima di capire il significato di quella parola.  
  
  
Le cose cambiarono, loro crebbero e la luce sul palco dello spettacolo si fecero più intense – il pubblico crebbe e li acclamava amandoli, battendo loro le mani. Il fuoco, ma anche l’amore e la gentilezza, la passione e la vitalità, tutto ciò che componeva i Ryusetai permise loro di raggiungere quel posto tanto amato e tanto ambito. Esseri umani, capaci di tali prodezze, non erano comuni: qualcuno che invece di esprimere un desiderio li esaudiva con la propria determinazione e il proprio coraggio, era davvero da definirsi un eroe.  
Quindi, anche gli abbracci di Chiaki cambiarono, Kanata se ne rese conto su uno di quei palchi, dietro il sipario tirato e mentre ancora il pubblico li acclamava con tanto fervore. Chiaki aveva stretto un Midori riluttante, un Tetora troppo stanco per resistere e un esaltatissimo Shinobu e quindi, quindi era arrivato a lui, con i muscoli che tremavano dallo sforzo e il viso bagnato di sudore. Lo prese e strinse a lungo senza muoversi, ascoltando soltanto il suo respiro. Kanata rimase saldo ancorato alle sue spalle, stringendolo molto più forte del solito; aveva visto il suo sorriso così a lungo che ne era ebbro.  
Dovettero, in quell’occasione, appoggiarsi alla prima superficie solida a loro disposizione, per non cadere a terra. Kanata non lo lasciò e Chiaki non provò a spostarsi, ma non fu una cosa a senso unico: Chiaki lo percepì distintamente, quel cambiamento, e vi rispose con prontezza.  
Un calore diverso, che nessuno aveva acceso in lui, divampò all’improvviso e trovò corrispondenza. Si guardarono rimanendo incollati, con le mani che fremevano per toccare e stringere ancora di più. Kanata calcò le dita nella sua pelle, a un soffio di distanza dal suo naso.  
Poi Midori li chiamò e quindi si separarono in silenzio, senza riuscire a capire bene cosa fosse successo.  
  
  
Si incontrarono in una serata fresca, all’incrocio del giorno e della notte, davanti al tavolo di un piccolo bar discreto all’interno del quartiere degli idol, dove poterno ordinare sia granite freddissime sia cocktail pieni di frutta.  
Chiaki farfugliò la situazione, Kanata dondolò per lo più sulla propria sedia e ogni tanto fece qualche piccola precisazione a proposito di un caldo che continuava a sentire all’altezza del ventre. Non si lasciarono mai la mano, neppure quando Rei vi poggiò non troppo casualmente il proprio sguardo sopra. Sorrise per tutto il tempo, senza dire una parola – era Kaoru, d’altronde, quello molto più esperto in fatto di amore e di relazioni, e toccava a lui sentenziare quanto doveva.  
Prima di parlare, il giovane biondo fece una lunga pausa e si godette almeno tre sorsi della propria bibita, prolungando l’agonia dei propri interlocutori. Poi fece un grande sorriso.  
-Beh, è chiaro che vi piacete. Non l’avevate ancora capito?  
Kanata si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, abbastanza confuso dalla reazione così allegra di lui.  
-Kaoru, cosa vuol dire “piacersi”?  
Chiaki, da canto suo, avvampò e cominciò a tremare e balbettare.  
-H-hakaze, ma che dici? Come possono due maschi piacersi?  
Kanata, a quelle parole, guardò lui – era vicino, troppo vicino, e dopo un balbettio iniziale il ragazzo si chiuse in un silenzio imbarazzatissimo, abbassando persino gli occhi.  
-Chiaki, tu sai cosa significa quella parola?  
-Beh, ecco-  
Non continuò per diversi secondi e Kanata si sporse di più nella sua direzione.  
Kaoru sospirò, ancora divertito. Cercò di brillare alle spese dell’amico.  
-Moricchi, tutto questo imbarazzo non è da te.  
Ma vedendolo così baldanzoso, Rei intervenne. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, si spostò un poco sotto l’ombrellone per rimanere nel cono d’ombra.  
-Smettila di prenderti gioco di loro, Kaoru-kun. Non vedi che sono confusi?  
Poi sorrise a Kanata, facendo un cenno del capo per indicarlo.  
-Anche lui era esattamente come Morisawa-kun, all’inizio. Ora fa lo spavaldo, ma…  
-Rei!  
Kaoru arrossì a quell’insinuazione, senza sognarsi di togliere la mano di lui dalla propria spalla.  
Kanata guardò Chiaki, Kaoru e poi Rei, continuando a perdere il filo logico dei loro discorsi. Era difficile immaginarsi cose che non erano mai state spiegate – perché a un dio erano inutili, se non dannose: niente pulsioni da giustificare, niente sentimenti da reprimere.  
Kanata, però, ormai era un uomo, anche molto confuso.  
-Non capisco.  
Rei e Kaoru si scambiarono uno sguardo, in particolar modo perché Chiaki ancora si rifiutava di alzare il proprio.  
Dei due parlò però Rei, perché in qualche modo più autorevole: era più grande di un anno, era stato il presidente del consiglio studentesco ed era un idol decisamente ammirato da Chiaki, nonché uno dei migliori amici di Kanata.  
La sua mano dalla spalla di Kaoru passò a coprire quelle dei due novelli innamorati, così da creare anche un contatto fisico.  
-Vedete, Shinkai-kun, Chiaki-kun. È normalissimo piacersi anche tra due uomini. Non c’è nulla di strano o di anormale, anzi. Essere onesti con sé stessi è la cosa più bella in assoluto.  
-Continuo a non capire.  
Sorrise e guardò il compagno, chiedendo aiuto: stava cominciando a essere a corto di definizioni e Kanata era decisamente troppo esigente.  
Kaoru gesticolò un poco, ma riuscì comunque a trovare le parole più semplici per spiegarsi. Era abituato alla stramberia delle Oddballs, così come era ormai abituato a fare da tramite tra loro e il resto del mondo.  
-Piacersi significa che c’è una persona che tu consideri speciale, irrinunciabile, e che vorresti stesse con te per tutta la vita e non ti lasciasse mai.  
Rei continuava a guardarlo abbastanza divertito e non mancò occasione di prenderlo in giro e farlo arrossire.  
-Questo significa per te, Kaoru-kun?  
-Rei-kun, sei pregato di non mettermi in imbarazzo.  
Kanata guardò Chiaki, quest’ultimo finalmente riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo e a balbettare qualche parola.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli azzurri era una maschera di inespressività per questo l’altro fu preso in contropiede da quello che disse poi.  
-Io ti piaccio, Chiaki?  
-Io-io non-  
-Perché a me tu sì.  
Avvampò una seconda volta; Kanata gli strinse forte la mano, in modo da fargli capire che non doveva più abbassare lo sguardo – e Chiaki non lo fece: continuò a guardarlo negli occhi come se ci fosse impresso tutto ciò che di più importante c’era nell’universo.  
Chiaki riuscì a fare qualcosa di davvero eroico, ovvero rispondergli  
-Anche tu-  
Per qualche oscura ragione, sembrò che Kaoru e Rei fossero davvero soddisfatti di quello scambio. Kanata non si rese conto che l’espressione che aveva in volto era ancora più raggiante della loro.  
Chiaki prese a giocare con le sue dita.  
-Quindi ora siamo-  
-Uhm?  
-Fidanzati-?  
Chiaki guardò Rei, per chiedere aiuto.  
A quel punto però il leader degli Undead fu in difficoltà.  
-Beh, se la cosa fa piacere a Shinkai-kun.  
Guardò Kanata, inciampato ancora nell’incomprensione. Sospirò.  
-Ti sta chiedendo che vuoi essere la sua persona speciale.  
Quasi caddero dalla sedia quando il ragazzo, avendo finalmente capito, rispose a Chiaki sporgendosi così tanto dal proprio posto da scontrarsi con il corpo di lui.  
I suoi occhi brillavano, aveva le stelle nelle pupille.  
-Sì!  
Un attimo di silenzio in cui furono solo loro due. Poi, poi Chiaki rise, rise come sempre aveva riso – si mise anche un po’ a piangere ma si protesse il viso con il braccio, per non farsi vedere. Troppo tardi, perché anche Kanata aveva cominciato a ridere.  
Kaoru, con quel che era riuscito a salvare del proprio cocktail in mano, sembrava soddisfatto.  
-Bene! Questa riunione è stata piuttosto semplice! Tutti questi problemi e tutte queste ansie per nulla! Alla fine si trattava soltanto di una piccolezza! Ora siete pronti per fare tutte le cose che fanno i fidanzati! Tenervi per mano, baciarvi, andare agli appuntamenti, stare soli di tanto in tanto!  
Accanto a lui, Rei aggiunse solo un dettaglio, sospirando sognante. Chissà come, la sua mano era tornata sulla spalla del biondo.  
-Fare l’amore, anche.  
Chiaki avvampò per la terza volta, ormai era diventato un vizio. Il suo problema è che sapeva ma troppo poco, non era in grado di affrontare determinati argomenti con sicurezza, perché non ne aveva.  
-È troppo presto di parlare di questo argomento! Non siamo ancora pronti!  
La totale ignoranza di Kanata non lo aiutava: privo di malizia, rivolgeva domande tanto innocenti quanto imbarazzanti. In più, era una persona sensibile e reagì al suo stato emotivo così alterato.  
-Questo “amore” è una cosa che fanno i fidanzati, no? E noi lo siamo, quindi lo possiamo fare.  
-Kanata…  
-O forse a te non piace?  
-Non è questo-  
Chiaki non riuscì a convincerlo, così Kanata guardò invece Rei, che sembrava decisamente più preparato sull’argomento.  
-Ci sono cose che i fidanzati possono non fare?  
L’altro sorrise a quella domanda, che denominava la profondità dei sentimenti di lui. Kanata non aveva il concetto di relazione, ma sembrava sapere benissimo cosa fosse l’amore, anche senza dirlo con definizioni precise.  
Il maggiore rispose, quindi.  
-Tutto quello che a loro non piace, non lo fanno. Tutto quello che a loro piace, lo fanno. È semplice! Bisogna decidere in due.  
Rassicurato, Kanata guardò Chiaki che nonostante l’imbarazzo ricambiò lo sguardo. Non si sarebbero mai fatti del male a vicenda, questo era più che chiaro.  
Strinse la sua mano e fece nuovamente quella domanda.  
-Che cos’è questo “amore”?  
Le dita sulla spalla del ragazzo biondo si strinsero appena – ormai il sole era calato dietro l’orizzonte ed era cominciata la notte: il momento degli amanti. Rei Sakuma era come sempre un piccolo infame.  
-Kaoru-kun, vuoi spiegarlo tu?   
  
  
Anche quel giorno, cominciò tutto con un abbraccio, perché in quel gesto entrambi loro ritrovavano la loro vera dimensione e una calma che li portava alla condivisione e all’empatia, senza chiusura verso l’esterno.  
Casa Morisawa era piuttosto silenziosa: oltre loro, nessuno occupava la dimora, poiché il padre era ancora a lavoro e la madre da qualche parte con le sue amiche. Anche Chiaki non era vivace come al suo solito, sembrava calibrare persino i respiri che emetteva, pianissimo, dalla bocca.  
Kanata si spostò dalla sua spalla e strofinò la propria guancia contro la sua, richiamandone l’attenzione.  
-Chiaki…  
Ripeté il suo nome tante volte, riempiendo il silenzio della stanza. Quando finalmente l’altro ragazzo rispose e alzò la propria fronte dalla spalla di lui, si ritrovarono a sorridere e a ridere senza un vero perché. Cantilenarono i nomi l’uno dell’altro mentre si buttarono sul materasso del letto.  
Non riuscirono a sciogliere l’abbraccio, non lo desideravano affatto.  
Kanata però si issò sui propri gomiti, così da guardarlo meglio. Si vedeva ogni sfumatura del brilluccichio dei suoi occhi da quella posizione, a Kanata piaceva un sacco. Avanzò pian piano verso di lui, toccò la sua bocca quasi per caso, con una sorpresa grande negli occhi – forse un po’ troppa sorpresa, per essere reale e non simulata.  
Chiaki diventò rosso, Kanata aveva scoperto nel tempo che gli piaceva molto quella tonalità sul suo viso: naturalmente malizioso, lo trovava tenero, specialmente perché sapeva che era tutto merito suo se il ragazzo provava quella colorita emozione.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, come Kaoru aveva suggerito loro di fare. Tante piccole prove, per avere la dimensione di quello che volevano e provavano. Kanata sentiva solo un forte desiderio e cercava di assecondarlo fin dove Chiaki glielo permetteva, spingendosi sempre un po’ più in là.  
Un bacio al labbro superiore della sua bocca che durò diversi minuti di tensione.  
La sua gamba si infilò tra quelle di lui, per comodità e desiderio di contatto.  
Quando Kanata si allontanò un poco, Chiaki lo rincorse, gli abbracciò le spalle e lo attirò a sé: Kanata allora di stese sul suo petto e cominciò una lunga sequela di scocchi tra le loro bocche, sempre più rosse e lucide.  
Kanata facilitò la sua mano quando volle scivolare sotto la maglia leggera, alzando il fianco di lato e poi tornando al proprio posto. Chiaki prese a contargli le vertebre e a far passare i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle liscissima, fresca.  
La mano di Kanata, invece, salì fino al suo viso e appoggiò una carezza tra i suoi capelli corti e morbidi. Lo tenne fermo quando si spinse contro di lui, facendo scivolare la lingua tra le loro labbra – con gli occhi spalancati, guardò la reazione di lui direttamente nel suo sguardo. A Chiaki sfuggirono poi una serie di mugugni, quando Kanata si mosse nella sua bocca: non si era minimamente aspettato quel genere di sensazioni.  
Chiaki provò a rispondere, muovendosi a propria volta. Si separarono e si riunirono, Kanata era stato preso in contropiede ma non lo lasciò scappare, non lo lasciò avvilirsi per quel gesto repentino; gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e replicò tutti i gesti che aveva fatto prima, trovandolo decisamente più pronto.  
Aprirono le labbra per respirare, ma la lingua di Kanata rimase nella sua bocca, contro la lingua di lui. Kaoru aveva detto loro di non pensare che tutto quello fosse strano, perché “strano” non era il giusto aggettivo – era tutto “nuovo” e dovevano solo capire se potesse piacere. Da come teneva ferma la mano sulla sua schiena e irrigidiva i muscoli delle gambe, sembrava proprio che piacesse a Chiaki, e Kanata ne era solo che felice.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli turchesi provò a spingersi contro di lui ancora di più, per vedere fin dove riusciva ad arrivare. Sentì la saliva colare dalle sue labbra, il tremore del suo corpo addossato al proprio.  
Chiaki però ribaltò le posizioni e lo spinse contro l’angolo tra il letto e il muro, imprigionandolo. Aveva il fiato corto ed era rossissimo, ancora più rosso della sua preziosa divisa da Ryusetai. Tergiversò, attendendo forse l’ispirazione per qualche mossa audace.  
Con un’espressione sofferente in viso, Kanata si alzò il bordo della propria maglietta, in un gesto eloquente.  
-Chiaki, ho caldo.  
Furono presto entrambi privi dei propri vestiti, rimanendo solo in intimo. Chiaki arrossì ancora più vistosamente quando vide la propria erezione e poi quella di lui. Kaoru era stato esplicito, ma non così tanto.  
Kanata lo richiamò e lui rispose, tornando nel suo abbraccio. Pian piano, bacio dopo bacio, quell’imbarazzo prese a scemare, restò soltanto il rumore dei loro respiri e la sensazione di avere la meraviglia sotto le proprie mani.  
  
  
Un abbraccio li unì intensamente, intimamente.  
Si svelarono e incontrarono in quell’unico punto dove la carne era l’ingresso per l’anima, i corpi potevano sciogliersi e formarsi a nuova essenza per essere uno pur rimanendo due.  
Una delle tante forme dell’amore: le unghie di Kanata si impressero sulla schiena di Chiaki fino a fare quasi sanguinare la pelle.  
Ma fu così bello. Così bello.  
  
  
Si ritrovano abbracciati anche questa mattina, quando la coscienza riemerge da un sonno profondo e molto appagante. La fresca aria estiva entra dalla finestra socchiusa, accarezzando il lenzuolo che li avvolge – fuori c’è odore di salsedine: una trasferta sul mare assieme a tutta la unit in un luogo lontano da Yumenosaki, lontano dal solito agitarsi frenetico, per un set fotografico in tranquillità e serenità.  
Chiaki calca un sorriso contro la pelle delle sue spalle e si strofina contro di lui con un bacio appena accennato. Kanata è su un fianco, aderisce al suo ventre con tutta la schiena; muove appena le gambe e lo cerca con le mani, trovandolo alla propria vita. Chiaki allora fa emergere il braccio da sotto di lui, così che Kanata lo prenda tra le proprie dita e cominci a baciargli la mano calda, morbida.  
Si girano entrambi per incontrarsi a metà strada: il primo bacio del giorno, quanto più bagnato e profondo.  
L’abbraccio non si scioglie neanche quando girano ancora, per sistemarsi meglio. Kanata è un poco più lento, perché fa più fatica dell’altro a riprendersi dal dormiveglia e il calore del suo corpo gli procura ancora disagio, mollezza. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle senza più lasciarle andare, dondolando un poco come se stesse galleggiando sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Chiaki spettina la sua chioma chiara con le mani, gioca con i suoi capelli lunghi e tira con dolcezza, accarezza ancora e ancora. Intrecciare le gambe li diverte, perché quando le loro pelli si toccano è sempre piacevole – un po’ di solletico sui fianchi o in una zona particolare del pube e c’è un rumore di risate assieme agli schiocchi ininterrotti dei baci.  
Chiaki si separa da lui solo per allungarsi verso il comodino e prendere il cellulare. Kanata si lamenta e cerca di trattenerlo, gli bacia il collo e gli lecca il mento per indurlo a dargli tutta l’attenzione, ma l’altro gli da un piccolo bacio sul naso per cercare di ammansirlo, con ben scarsi risultati. Mentre Kanata gonfia le guance e gli punzecchia i fianchi con le dita, Chiaki guarda l’orario e quindi calcola quanto tempo hanno a disposizione per loro: è già capitato che la sveglia suonasse nel mentre stavano facendo l’amore, non vuole ripetere l’esperienza di dover interrompere tutto ed essere costretto a lavorare con l’erezione stretta nei pantaloni.  
Kanata lo chiama più volte, finché Chiaki non è costretto ad abbandonare il cellulare tra i cuscini del letto – il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri intreccia subito le proprie dita con le sue, in modo che non possa più prendere niente in mano. Chiaki sorride contro la sua bocca, cercando di farsi perdonare in qualche modo per quei pochi secondi di disattenzione, ridacchia anche quando Kanata strizza la sua natica destra in un chiaro gesto di possesso: ha vinto contro il cellulare, e non è certo poca cosa.  
Altri gemiti si liberano nell’aria, quando il ragazzo con i capelli castani decide di approfondire di nuovo il loro bacio, senza più staccarsi dal viso di lui. Col tempo, hanno imparato a fare meno rumore, perché finché la cosa circola come consapevolezza tra manager e compagni di unit, può generare soltanto profondo imbarazzo, ma se mai qualcuno di esterno a loro dovesse venire a sapere della loro relazione, potrebbero sorgere problemi ben più grossi. Rei e Kaoru sono stati molto categorici in questo, entrambi loro hanno capito che era un consiglio per il loro bene e per la loro salvaguardia.  
La mano di Chiaki scivola in basso, lasciando quella di Kanata tra i cuscini; subito il ragazzo con i capelli azzurri raggiunge il capo di lui e lo spettina, mentre la mano dell’altro gli scivola sotto la maglietta leggerissima e lo accarezza sul petto, con delicatezza, dove sa piacergli. Kanata gli succhia la lingua e a quel punto Chiaki si issa sui gomiti, in modo da poter approfondire ancora di più il loro bacio – lo sente gradire molto, giocare con la sua lingua e succhiargli la saliva, succhiargli le labbra piano, il desiderio che prova di lui cresce a ogni piccolo spasmo.  
Una mano scende tra i loro inguini, abbassa l’intimo di entrambi e comincia a massaggiare i loro membri, presi tra le stesse dita. A quel punto Chiaki, tra le gambe di Kanata, muove il bacino contro quella mano, esattamente come se lo stesse penetrando; Kanata si ingrossa di più, diventa quasi più caldo di lui e stringe le proprie cosce attorno alla sua vita.  
Si separa da lui quasi all’improvviso e scende in basso baciandogli il mento e poi il collo, scopre il suo petto e bacia, morde anche quello, mentre Kanata risponde con mille gemiti e freme tutto. La sua pancia morbida si tende al passaggio veloce di Chiaki – la punta di quel naso lo stuzzica e gioca con il suo ombelico per qualche istante appena – e lui lo fissa senza perderlo per un solo attimo quando, finalmente, arriva all’altezza dei suoi boxer. Chiaki è rossissimo, sa benissimo quello che sta facendo. Kanata lo aiuta a disfarsi del proprio intimo e solleva le gambe quando Chiaki cerca spazio tra le sue cosce, con la bocca che va sempre più in basso.  
Gli lecca il sesso e i testicoli, arriva al suo ano e lì insiste: si spinge contro di lui, aderendo con l bocca al suo corpo e scavando con la lingua al suo interno. Kanata trema tantissimo e chiama il suo nome con piccoli singhiozzi, a malapena riesce a vederlo in viso da quell’angolazione; lo richiama però quando stringe troppo la sua coscia, preso dall’impeto di vederlo così reattivo. Chiaki si scusa imbarazzato, zittendosi solo quando Kanata lo accarezza sul capo.  
Il pollice del ragazzo con i capelli azzurri si inserisce tra le sue labbra, a giocare con la lingua calda. Chiaki finisce per succhiarlo con gli occhi socchiusi, quasi abbia un ottimo sapore. Scende ancora a lui, mentre Kanata si allunga verso la propria parte di comodino e in qualche modo agguanta, dopo almeno tre tentativi, una boccetta trasparente che contiene un liquido colorato, fresco, e una scatola di preservativi alla fragola – un vecchio regalo di Wataru, troppo felice per la loro unione ufficiale. A Kanata scappa un gemito alto quando Chiaki fa uno strano movimento dentro di lui, stringe forte gli oggetti che ha in mano fino a far aprire il barattolo di lubrificante e a schizzare un po’ del suo contenuto sul petto. Chiaki ride, anche davanti alla sua espressione imbronciata, ma coglie l’occasione per toccarlo anche lì, spargere ovunque quel gel sul suo corpo in un massaggio provocante, morbido, che lo rilassa ancora. Il ragazzo dai capelli castani si premura di prepararlo bene prima di posizionarsi ancora tra le sue gambe con il preservativo già indossato, lo penetra pian piano, spinta dopo spinta, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Si baciano ancora, unendosi nell’ennesimo abbraccio.  
I loro corpi danzano assieme. Quando Chiaki spinge, Kanata non resiste al suo movimento ma gli va incontro, lo accoglie dentro di sé. Le loro pelli strofinano l’una sull’altra e creano un attrito caldo quanto piacevole, quanto intimo e pieno di desiderio. Le loro mani diventano frenetiche: afferrano e stringono, accarezzano con poca attenzione, tremano. Il loro bacio diventa confuso dacché il respiro è irregolare, ma continuano a guardarsi negli occhi anche quando il piacere monta nel loro sangue e nei loro corpi, gonfia entrambi. Chiaki ha imparato la gentilezza calma solo per lui, asseconda la passione che anima il suo spirito perché l’altro ne goda appieno e si sciolga, nell’unico calore che possa trovare piacevole.  
Chiaki torna a sorreggersi sui propri gomiti, trovando una posizione comoda che non sforzi eccessivamente i suoi fianchi. Anche se è un poco distante dal viso di lui, in quel modo può continuare a penetrarlo con regolarità, guardarlo mentre la sua espressione si trasforma e si ammorbidisce sempre più, trasformandosi a seconda del piacere che prova. Kanata gli prende le braccia e continua a chiamare il suo nome, in una cantilena ammaliante – la saliva cola dalla sua bocca e rende così appetibili le sue labbra, rosse e lucide.  
Un movimento con una diversa angolazione innesca una serie di reazioni. Il corpo di Kanata diventa più caldo e rilascia alcuni gemiti particolarmente bagnati, a cui Chiaki risponde subito: gli afferra la coscia e gliela stringe, mentre viene dentro di lui con un piccolo ringhio.  
Scivola in basso, il suo cuore ha un ritmo ancora assurdo. Kanata approfitta della sua momentanea vulnerabilità per baciargli tutto il viso e approfittare della sua bocca indifesa; gli tira un labbro e poi riempie le guance di lui con la propria lingua, prende possesso di tutto ciò che è suo. Chiaki geme contro di lui, si muove ma non cerca davvero di liberarsi e neanche di resistergli, vorrebbe solo un attimo di respiro che Kanata però non intende concedergli.  
Cerca di reggersi sul materasso, cade con la spalla sui cuscini bianchi mentre i suoi piedi vengono intrappolati dalle lenzuola. È una lotta impari, a cui soccombe molto facilmente, preso ancora dai postumi dell’orgasmo. E Kanata non lo lascia un secondo.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli azzurri scivola verso il basso fino a che la sua bocca non incontra il sesso di lui. Lo lecca sulla punta e poi giù, lo prende tra le labbra e solleva il collo in modo da prenderne di più in bocca e riempirsi un poco le guance. Sembra vorace, da come si muove: respira solo a tratti, quando gli è strettamente necessario, e si spinge sempre più in basso. Chiaki trema così tanto sopra di lui, dentro la sua bocca, quasi gli casca addosso quando lui si ferma e succhia forte, fortissimo. Kanata ricomincia a muoversi e lascia andare una serie di suoni umidi imbarazzanti contro la sua carne sensibilissima, sfilandosi all’improvviso nel modo più crudele possibile.  
Chiaki quindi si ritrova sdraiato di pancia, con il compagno che gli morde e gli bacia la schiena partendo dalle spalle e poi scendendo. Da quella posizione, è facile per lui strofinare le natiche contro l’inguine dell’altro: gli scappa un verso di sorpresa quando si rende conto di quanto è gonfio, solo per lui. Kanata chiama il suo nome, come la promessa di fargli perdere la ragione di lì a poco.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri recupera la boccetta del lubrificante e ne svuota una buona parte tra le natiche di lui, tenendole separate con una mano. Mentre lo prepara con le lunghe dita, lo morde su quella parte sensibile, godendo di ogni piccolo singhiozzo. Adora il sedere di Chiaki, e adora come l’altro reagisce alle sue attenzioni – e sa anche come muovere le dita dentro di lui in modo tale che senta tutto il piacere possibile. Infatti, quando raggiunge la sua prostata, lo trattiene a stento da un balzo e insiste, insiste finché dalle labbra di Chiaki stesso non scivola fuori una supplica e il suo nome stropicciato. Eppure, Rei gli ha dato solo qualche input, ma probabilmente il desiderio che prova nei confronti di Chiaki è tale da fargli fare cose che non avrebbe mai pensato neanche di volere.  
Kanata prende un preservativo che scarta veloce. Chiaki piega il collo per guardarlo da sopra la spalla, si sorregge su ginocchia e gomiti e si spinge all’indietro quando vede che si è preparato; Kanata appoggia le mani ai lati delle sue natiche e il proprio sesso tra di quelle, spingendo come se gli fosse dentro. Si guardano con lascivia profonda. Chiaki ingoia a fatica saliva, è tutto così insopportabilmente caldo persino per lui.  
Kanata poi si muove con una spinta più precisa e lo penetra solo con la punta del sesso, in un piacere accennato. Piano, troppo piano, entra in lui, facendogli sentire ogni centimetro che apre: lui è più grosso di Chiaki, occupa uno spazio maggiore. Il ragazzo con i capelli castani piange di impazienza, si muove verso di lui e completa da sé la penetrazione chiamando il suo nome tra i cuscini.  
Kanata non è gentile quanto è gentile Chiaki, perché ha imparato a mostrare la propria passione in maniera esplicita all’altro, per l’altro. Si muove con movimenti secchi, atti per lo più a scavargli dentro e a raggiungere posti profondi – più che un’onda, sembra una burrasca, una tempesta che sferza con terribili colpi. Chiaki si aggrappa a quel cuscino e piange tutto il suo piacere, trema con tutto il corpo mentre Kanata insiste dentro di lui e gli arrossa le natiche, il retro delle cosce. Abbozza anche uno schiaffo, piccolo piccolo, per prenderlo di sorpresa e farlo saltare.  
Dice di amare la sua voce, di amare il suo calore, di amare tutto di lui. Chiaki gli crederebbe anche se non stessero scopando a quella maniera e se non fosse sull’orlo del secondo orgasmo, perché Kanata non gli ha mai mentito su quelle cose troppo importanti.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli celesti si piega in avanti e Chiaki lancia uno strillo strozzato, attutito dalle federe candide. Kanata lo abbraccia da dietro e si stringe alla sua schiena, tornando a mordicchiare le sue spalle. Si libera in quel corpo inerme e tremante e rigetta il proprio gemito nell’orecchio di lui, così da regalargli un altro brivido. Poi esce da lui e si stende di fianco, stringendolo ancora a sé e continuando a baciargli l’orecchio martoriato, ormai sensibilissimo.  
Chiaki recupera la sua bocca e sale su di lui, per una posizione più comoda. Non riesce a smettere di tremare, perché ormai il sesso gli è tornato gonfio e il suo corpo è pieno di piacere insoddisfatto. Un altro bacio confuso gli permette di salire a cavalcioni sul bacino di lui e cominciare a strusciarsi, per risvegliare una reazione. Kanata ha gli occhi lucidi, intuisce quello che ha intenzione di fare, e lo asseconda prendendogli i fianchi con le mani e accarezzandolo sulla schiena, sui glutei e sulle cosce; si lecca le labbra e questo lo fa tremare, ancora di più che sentirlo già abbastanza duro e pronto per lui.  
Solo un altro veloce sguardo all’orario, sul cellulare – ma manca ancora tantissimo tempo alla sveglia, e loro non intendono fermarsi.  
  
  
Non è il tramonto, come nelle fantasie romantiche degli adolescenti in amore, ma è qualcosa di altrettanto prezioso per Kanata. Stretto al busto del suo Chiaki, si gode il paesaggio che sfreccia alla velocità della moto e il vento che gli scombina i vestiti, sbatte contro di lui.  
Oltre il vetro del casco, vede lo scintillare del mare che gioca con onde e raggi del sole – in alto, qualche gabbiano tra le nuvole chiarissime, un primo pomeriggio infuocato.  
Chiaki piega la moto verso sinistra, per superare una macchina più lenta, e Kanata ne approfitta per avvicinarsi a lui e a stringersi ancora di più, come se fosse necessario per la sua sicurezza. Chiaki non lo metterebbe mai in pericolo, non farebbe nulla di stupido o avventato rischiando che ci siano conseguenze per lui, e di questo Kanata ne è assolutamente certo.  
Gli appoggia una mano sul petto, in alto, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore. Per lui, è il suono più bello che esista.  
  
  
C’è odore di felicità nell’aria.  
Dopo il loro spettacolo, il festival è proseguito e tutti e cinque loro si sono cambiati velocemente per raggiungere le bancarelle nelle viuzze, attratti dall’odore di cibo e dal rumore di risate gioiose. Hanno giocato tutti a pescare i pesciolini rossi – Chiaki ne ha preso uno e lo ha regalato a Kanata, mentre Tetora ne ha presi addirittura tre ma non ha rivelato a chi li voleva donare. E poi i dolci fritti, le maschere colorate, il tiro al bersaglio, altre giostre e infine una mela caramellata per ognuno dei bimbi.  
Annunciano con il gong l’arrivo dei fuochi d’artificio, e tutte le persone accorrono sul versante della piccola collina, con gli sguardi già rivolti al cielo. Le luci della festa vengono abbassate o addirittura spente, si protrae un silenzio insolito per diversi minuti, fino al primo scoppio.  
Poi, il cielo si colora di mille colori.  
Tetora e Shinobu fanno esclamazioni colorite che rivelano tutto il loro entusiasmo, Midori si limita a osservare lo spettacolo con occhi che brillano.  
Loro, Chiaki e Kanata, sono indietro di qualche passo, seduti sull’erba assieme a tutti gli altri. Avvolti dai loro yukata leggeri e colorati, si godono l’aria fresca di quell’estate nuova, che reca spensieratezza e allegria leggera come l’aria che li accarezza. Ci sono molti ricordi nelle loro menti e nei loro cuori, che assumono un altro significato nel presente benché rimangano vivi, e cari, dentro di loro.  
Si guardano – Chiaki si sporge verso l’altro, per raccogliere un ciuffo dei suoi capelli e metterlo dietro il suo orecchio. Si guardano, e le loro guance arrossiscono appena, mentre sulle labbra si formano sorrisi sottili.  
Kanata lo chiama, anche se il suo nome si confonde con il suono di tutti quegli scoppi.  
-Chiaki…  
Così, lo chiama anche lui, aspetta troppo nella pausa silenziosa tra un fuoco e l’altro.  
-Kanata!  
Ridono senza pensieri. I loro corpi si muovono con lentezza, stanchi delle danze che hanno fatto da poco e dei canti che hanno riempito microfoni e casse: ebbri dell’entusiasmo dei loro piccoli spettatori, conservano a stento la forza e l’amore che sono stati donati loro.  
Kanata vede come Midori li guardi di sfuggita, per poi avvicinarsi un poco di più agli altri due compagni, per lasciarli soli. Lui è sempre gentile e accorto per quel genere di cose.  
Chiaki passa un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo attira a sé, con un sorriso luminosissimo. Gli prende il braccio con la propria mano, stringendolo con forza, tanto che Kanata si ritrova quasi strizzato a lui. Eppure, è felice, felicissimo: nessuno bada a loro, in quella folla.  
Così Kanata passa il proprio, di braccio, attorno alla vita di lui, addossandosi meglio contro il suo petto – Chiaki è pronto a sopportarlo, a supportarlo, a reggerlo anima e corpo, anche in quel momento. Lo ama, non c’è bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce.  
Lo ama, lo sente benissimo.  
Stretti in un abbraccio, continueranno a vivere felici come in quella serata speciale.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every shape of Heat (graphic work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344849) by [Fuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma)




End file.
